An Unlikely Encounter
by XxMiniTulisaXx
Summary: Alyssa Wynters had lived a life full of pain and abuse, having been able to finally escape when the fever hit...she bumps into Shane, a man with whom she learns to trust.
1. Chapter 1

Alyssa continued to run, her breathing becoming erratic as she looked behind her shoulder every so often. Expecting Robert to show up, to show up and take her back to the hell he called her life. She had nothing on her to call her own, other than the knife she kept hidden in her boot. Her skin was pale from the lack of food, her clothes were torn and loose fitting on her slim frame. Bruises and cuts were evident on her bare skin, but none of that mattered to her in that moment, all that mattered was getting free.

She cried out as she tripped over a loose root from one of the trees, dropping to the ground and moving her hands straight to her leg. Her knife had slipped from her boot as she tripped and sliced against the skin of her leg, as she moved her hands from her leg, she growled at the sight of the blood. Shaking her head she reached for her knife, sliding it back in her boot and slowly pulling herself back to her feet.

She looked around, debating which direction to head in. She had found herself staring out at nothing but tree's, raising her brow as she headed further into the woods, choosing to walk but ready to run if she had to. She ignored the pain that would spread through her leg with each step she took. She was used to being in pain, there had never been a day that she hadn't been for as long as she could remember.

Her eyes widened as she heard rustling nearby, looking around she quickly reached up for one of the lower hanging branches of the nearest tree, quickly pulling herself up, she moved higher up into the tree, hiding herself between the leaves. She narrowed her eyes as she kept looking down at the ground, awaiting what she believed would be Robert.

She let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding as a walker stepped into her eyesight, she had been introduced to her first walkers when she had to kill her parents, much to Roberts joy. She debated killing the walker as it continued to drag its leg through the tree's. But knew with the lack of food and water, she didn't have the energy she needed.

She continued to watch, her eyes slowly closing as her breathing calmed down. Blood from her leg dropped onto the ground, attracting the walker to where she was hidden, it snarled as it looked up into tree, rolling her eyes Alyssa reached for her knife and held the blade between her fingers before pulling back her arm and throwing the knife directly at the walker, the blade landed between the walkers eyes, penetrating its skull.

She waited a few moments before swinging herself back down onto the ground, hissing slightly when she straightened out her injured leg, she knelt down and pulled her knife from the remains of the walker, wiping the blood on her torn shirt before continuing to walk, she walked for what felt like hours to her, licking her dry lips as she began to think about water, that's all she could think about right now.  
The ground beneath her suddenly changed as she felt the solid road that seemed as though it appeared from nowhere. Looking down each end, she noticed how at one end of the narrow road, there was a few abandoned cars, blocking any exit or entrance by road.

**Meanwhile at the camp**

Shane thought his best friend had died, but that didn't mean he wanted to just leave his body for the walkers to get to. That was a few months ago, now he was sat, staring into the flames of the camp he had set up with Rick's wife Lori and a few other survivors. He looked up as he heard Rick's laugh, it had turned out Rick was alive and had returned. He couldn't stop the pain in his chest as he watched Lori play happy families with Rick and their son Carl.

When everyone thought Rick had died, Shane had been there for Lori, he had been there to protect her and Carl, they soon began a relationship and he was certain he loved her. It hurt to see her with him, hurt even more that she just dropped him when she saw Rick. Without even saying a word.  
Being unable to take it anymore he grabbed his shotgun and headed off towards the nearest highway, he wanted to … no needed to leave, but could he just drop everything and leave Carl? He shook his head before looking up in shock, he hadn't realized how quickly he had been walking but he looked out across the highway, looking out at the different cars in front of him.

He walked along the highway, trying to rid his thoughts of her and his unborn child, he knew the child was his, even if she would continue to deny it. What they had he thought was special and believed she thought the same. When he saw Rick step foot from the vehicle, he felt as though his heart had stopped. She had left him with no word, just left.

His thoughts came to a sudden stop as he saw a young girl being approached by a walker, normally he would have left it, but he quickly began moving to her side, opening his mouth in shock as he watched her pull off the antenna from the car and tackle the walker to the ground, straddling it she began stabbing it through the eye, she continued until she was sure it was dead, panting she stared down at the walker, wiping the blood from her face.

Shane grinned and nodded in admiration. "Nice" He muttered causing the young girl to turn her attack on him, she pinned him down and raised the antenna above her head, ready to strike but he just gripped her arms and grinned up at her. "What ya planning now, ey?"


	2. Chapter 2

She stared down at Shane with widened eyes, bringing her knee up into his stomach which caused him to groan as the wind was knocked out of him, taking the opportunity whilst he was holding his stomach, she quickly climbed off him and began putting ad much distance better them as she could.

Shane pulled himself to his feet still gripping tightly to his stomach as he watched her stumble as she tried to get away, he rolled his eyes as he followed her and gripped a hold of her shoulders. "Where do ya think ya goin'?"

Alyssa's eyes widened again as her heart began to beat as if it was going to beat out of her chest. She closed her eyes, awaiting whatever he was about to do to her, not having the energy to be able to fight him off, even if she tried. "What are you going to do to me?" She practically trembled as she spoke, wrapping her arms around herself.

"'M just gonna help ya is all." He let go of her and slipped his pack off over his shoulder, reaching inside for a bottle of water and a couple of snack bars. "Here, ya look like ya could do with some." She looked at him in confusion before slowly taking it from him, knowing he'd want payment for the food and water but currently not caring.

She moaned softly as she began to eat the bars, coughing as she practically shoved each bar into her mouth, she had been taught from an early age that if she didn't eat fast, she didn't eat at all.

Shane sighed as he reached to gently pat her back, Alyssa moved away from him slightly but kept a close eye on him as she unscrewed the lid of the water bottle and began to drink greedily. Water began to drip down her chin as she drank, Shane rolled his eyes as he continued to watch her every move, she dropped the now empty bottle to the the floor and wrapped her arms around herself to try to hide the skinning show. "Thanks for the food and everything, but I have to go."

Shane shook his head as he stepped closer to her. "Ya can't go off on ya own, no' like that." Her eyes widened lightly as she stared up at the man. "There's all kinds a crazy assholes out there, mostly dead...but some alive. I got a camp no' far from 'ere...ya'll be safe there." She shook her head as she stepped back from him, watching as he reached out his hand for her.

Alyssa sighed as she reached out to take his hand, knowing from her past experiences that she'd have to agree or the man would take what he wanted. She felt that by agreeing and giving him what he wanted, he'd let her leave once he was finished. Shane smiled softly and pulled her close to him. "Think ya can walk?" She nodded as he began to walk, pulling her along as he was still holding her hand. She turned her attention to the floor as she continued to walk.

"What's ya name anyway?" He looked over in her direction for a moment as he spoke, tightening his grip lightly on her hand, she turned to face him, a questioning look in her eyes, no-one had ever wanted to know her name before. "A-Alyssa."

He grinned at her, letting go of her have to step over a fallen tree and moving to help her, shaking his head with a smirk as he watched her jump gracefully over the tree. "Beautiful name." She couldn't hide the slight blush that came about her cheeks, automatically moving back closet to the man. "Thank you."

Shane nodded at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she frowned as he noticed how frail and weak she looked, he didn't understand why, but he wanted to protect her. He sighed as he pulled her to a stop, turning her to face him. He cupped her cheeks in each hand, looking deep into her eyes. No matter how hard Alyssa tried, she couldn't hide the pain and how weak she felt, her eyes giving her away.

Alyssa tried to fight as he picked her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest. She continued to fight for a few minutes before giving up and curling up in his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. "'M sorry, ya pretty banged up, ya need ta rest." She closed her eyes in confusion, never having been allowed to rest before, she found herself drifting off to sleep minutes later, a small smile graced Shane's lips as he heard her breathing even out, knowing she had fallen to sleep.


End file.
